1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image display system to output a three-dimensional image recorded on an optical disc through an image display device, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device is a device that outputs information as an image using a screen. Such image display devices mostly display visual data, such as a characters, symbols, graphics, images, etc., through a screen.
Image display devices may include not only a cathode ray tube (CRT) such as a general monitor or television (TV) Braun tube, but also a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a flexible display, etc.
Such an image display device generally outputs a two-dimensional (2D) image. Recently, an image display device capable of outputting a stereoscopic image, or three-dimensional (3D) image, has been introduced with the advance of a variety of image-related technologies.
This image display device receives a broadcast signal and displays the received broadcast signal as a 2D image or 3D image, or reads information stored on a storage medium and displays the read information as a 2D image or 3D image.
The image display device and the reproduction device communicate with each other through digital interfaces or analog interfaces. Interfaces for communication between the two devices are determined depending on whether image information stored on the optical disc is 2D image information or 3D image information.
That is, whenever playing an optical disc, the user has to determine whether image information on the optical disc is 2D image information or 3D image information, select interfaces corresponding to the determined image information, and manually interconnect the two devices via a cable so that the two devices can communicate with each other through the selected interfaces.
Also, in order to display a 3D image recorded on an optical disc on the image display device, the user has to manually carry out 3D image settings of the image display device and reproduction device.
That is, while viewing the screen of the image display device, the user decides on a 3D image format and selects a menu of the image display device and a menu of the reproduction device based on the determined format. At this time, the user has to manually carry out 3D image settings while changing screen settings until an image is normally displayed on the screen of the image display device.
In this case, if the user has no basic knowledge of 3D display, he/she may experience inconvenience and difficulty in using the image display device and the reproduction device.